Data centers are continuously growing larger, their storage arrays ever expanding in number and in storage capacity. Usually, the data centers configure their storage arrays to operate at optimized input/output (I/O) performance and system response time. Often, though, little or no consideration is given to managing the overall power consumption of the storage system. Thus, the storage systems run continuously at their maximum power consumption. This continuous operation increases the total power dissipated and, consequently, the cost of ownership to the data centers.